kamenrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Riki
is the human form of the silent , the last surviving member of the Frankenstein's monster-like of the 13 Demon Races. Fictional character biography He has unbeatable strength and feeds by grabbing a person and draining the soul out in the form of electrical discharges. He acts as Castle Doran's butler, assuming his true form by pounding his fists together. He can only speak in a slow, monotone voice, and is thus not as talkative as Jiro or Ramon, usually having one of them speak for him. In addition to his habit of popping his neck, Riki tends to eat things that are inedible to normal people. In 1986, he lives in human society as a masseur in Ramon's parlor before moving into the Café mald'amour to work there for a bit, falling in love with Yuri after eating her food. When Jiro left, Riki joined Ramon to became a kakigoori seller until Jiro asked for their aid. After becoming unable to kill Otoya to save himself (as per the King's offer), Riki decides to flee. After seeing Ramon sealed by the King, Riki attempts to run away, but is sealed into the . This leads to Riki now aiding Wataru in 2008, his Dogga Hammer used by Kiva to assume . Novel In the novel reimagination of the TV series, Dogga, along with Kivat and Bassha, does not exist in the story, as Kiva is Wataru's Fangire form here. Forms - Dogga Hammer= The is a fist-like war hammer that Dogga assumes for Kiva to change into Dogga Form. The finishing attack is the , before which Kivat must perform a on the shaft of the hammer. The ball of the hammer opens up like a hand to reveal the in the palm, which can pinpoint a Fangire's exact location or release a shockwave that weakens the opponent Fangire's glass skin, rendering it immobile. Then the head of the hammer produces a giant energy duplicate of itself called the , which follows Kiva's swings and crushes the enemy with massive collateral damage. Ixa Due to the Dogga Fake Fuestle tracing Dogga's frequency, the Dogga Hammer can be used by Ixa. Although it does not cause Ixa to change into a new form as Kiva does, it retains its power and effect regardless. However, Ixa has only been shown using the Garulu Saber, the Dogga Hammer and Basshaa Magnum were not shown being used by Ixa in the series' run. }} Fuestles There are three in the possession of Kamen Riders Kiva, Ixa and Dark Kiva respectively, which allow access to Dogga's power. * : Kiva uses this Fuestle to summon Dogga from Castle Doran. * : A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Dogga Fuestle, allowing Ixa to hijack the Dogga Hammer when summoned. This Fuestle was not used in the series' run. * : This Fuestle seals Dogga by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Dogga and converts him into the Dogga Hammer. Dogga Fuestle.jpg|Kiva's Dogga Fuestle Dogga Fake Fuestle.jpg|Ixa's Dogga Fake Fuestle Dogga-Seal Fuestle.jpg|Dark Kiva's Dogga-Seal Fuestle Rider Card The power Dogga lends Kiva is harnessed in the , which is used by Decade to transform into Kamen Rider Kiva Dogga Form. Used once in the World of Ryuki to fight Kamen Rider Knight. Behind the scenes Portrayal Riki is portrayed by . As Dogga, his suit actor was . Etymology The word is a Japanese onomatopoeic sound representation of a great thud; in the case, a hammer hitting, while "Riki"'s name is spelled with the same kanji for . Notes *'Riki' appears with his friends in ''Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship ''for some short period. He was possessed by Kintaros. References